The Masked Man
by chibifrog
Summary: Sakura's family has been hunted down by vampires for hundreds of years,but she doesn't know that uld a masked man convince her not to be afraid of the dark after she learns the truth? Or will Sakura be lured away by a temptor? Itasaku slight Sasusaku


Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

The Haruno family had been terrorized for hundreds of years by vampires. Raids were constantly leaving them with the drained bodies of men, women and children, and they feared if they did not do something soon, their family would become nonexistent.

During one of these raids the anguished screams of men, piercing shrieks of women and children, and shrill, otherworldly victory calls of beings that were obviously not human could be heard through the foggy April night.

A young woman ran barefoot down the dirt road, fleeing from the beasts of her nightmares. Her newborn babe in her arms and the blood of her husband splattered across her white nightgown. A piercing call from behind her caused the woman to stumble over her feet and fall, her knees were skinned and bloody from impact with small sharp stones that stuck out of the dirt. Still she continued, not for herself, but for the life of her child.

She attempted to open several doors, but found them locked. But then upon a stroke of luck, the woman stumbled across a open door, she flung herself inside, shutting and locking the door behind her she searched franticly around the room for somewhere to hide. The young woman found a large wooden chest filled with bedding, it wouldn't fit her, but it was large enough to hide her babe kissed the child's forehead and placed her among the soft white sheets, shutting the chest afterwards and hurrying across the room to secure the door. But only moments after, the door was kicked in and a tall, pale, raven haired man with piercing red eyes stood menacingly in the doorway, a smirk fixed itself upon his lips. The woman had a look of pure terror in her eyes, she knew him, a blueblood vampire of the Uchiha clan; Prince Itachi. She fell to her knees and pleaded for her life, but before Itachi could breathe a word, a dark figure came flying through the window, shattering the glass, which scattered across the wooden floor. He grabbed the woman,sinking his fangs into her neck and draining her body of its blood before tossing her lifeless form to the side.

He rose slowly to face Itachi, "That was the last of them, the last of the Haruno's." He said, a wicked smile crossing his blood stained lips.

"Sasuke," Itachi said as his highly trained ears picked up a faint sound from across the room, "Go and wait for me outside."

Sasuke looked at Itachi with annoyance, but obeyed his older brother anyways, he knew the consequences of disobeying Itachi. Scowling, Sasuke left, the door slamming behind him.

Once Itachi was satisfied, he crossed the room in one swift motion, opening the wooden chest where the noise seemed to be coming from. Itachi stepped back slightly when he saw what lay among the sheets, the maker of the soft noises he had heard. Itachi leaned forward and picked up the child, the pink haired baby stared up at him wondrously with emerald green eyes and reached out with tiny hands to grasp Itachi's finger.

Itachi didn't know what to do with her, he felt that there was something special about this child, something worth saving. He couldn't, wouldn't kill her. Instead, Itachi would have to hide her, but he couldn't give her to one of her own kind, the chance of a vampire feast upon them was too great. No, Itachi would have to give her to one of his own, another blueblood vampire, lower class vampires were untrustworthy.

Itachi walked away from the large, dark mansion satisfied. His long dark cloak blowing wildly in the wind behind him like the wings of his bat form and loose strands of raven black hair dancing against his unnaturally pale-white skin. Lord Vendan and Lady Alevena would take proper care of the child, they knew what happened to those who disobeyed the commands he made. The child, Itachi knew, would be treated like a princess and none would dare harm a hair on her head; The child Itachi had so rightly named, Sakura.

A/N:Alright,so hopefully you liked it so far,the actual story is still being written,but hopefully on saturday I will be able to update all my stories.


End file.
